


Just found, Just Lost

by CrystalDragonette



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 12:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13387635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalDragonette/pseuds/CrystalDragonette
Summary: Just some Keith angst. Zombie Apocalypse AU. Blood warning. Could be seen as Sheith, Brogane, or just Keith and Shiro being really close. Keith finds Shiro.





	Just found, Just Lost

“Keith…”

“Please.”

“Just…. Just pull the trigger! I can't become one of those monsters!”

“I can't! Don't make me do this!” Keith screamed. 

In front of him was Shiro, covered in blood and bite marks, his arm missing. His eyes blown wide. He was panicking. He was terrified. Fuck, he wasn't even thinking right. Something in the back of his mind told him he shouldn't be asking Keith, fucking Keith of all people, to shoot him. He didn't care.

“I can't, Shiro. I-I can't,” his voice cracked as he cried. He watched the emotions flicker across the other's face before aiming the gun. He was trembling, holding back the sobs threatening to escape. He couldn't let Shiro, who had started crying himself, turn. He closed his eyes and pulled the trigger. He refuses to open his eyes, falling to his knees when he hears Shiro’s body hit the ground. The sobs rip through him as he grips his shirt, his heart. It wasn't fair. His cries echo throughout the area, as if to mock him. 

He finally opens his eyes and in front of him was the gun. The gun he used to kill Shiro. He shakenly picks it up, staring at it.

He…

He wanted to pull the trigger one more time.

Just once more.

Keith closes his eyes, putting the gun to his head. He wasn't shaking anymore. Strange, he swears he can hear his name being called. It's faint. Oh. He recognized the voice, no, voices. The small group of people he had been with for most of this time, and had just left, were close. He never lowered the gun, mind already made up.  
.  
.  
.  
“KEITH!?”


End file.
